Chapter 5: Mystery Coming Through!
(The next day, Thomas finds Percy and Huiso at the Training Yard. Percy was covered in soot.) * Leja: (voiceover) The Railway of Chuggington is not an especially frightening place, but sometimes, spooky things do happen. * Thomas: Percy, your face. You're all sooty. (chuckles) * Percy: (coughs) So fast. So loud. So big. So scary. * Huiso: 'Oh, Percy, what happened? Are you...well, who...what...why...Oh ho, ho. I’m so confused. I don’t even know what questions to ask you. ''(to the viewer) Hey, I bet you can help. Can you please ask Percy about what happened? If you ask him what happened, we can solve this mystery together. Okay, try asking Percy a question. Maybe “Who did this?” or “What happened?”. You choose. (The viewer says "Who did this?".) * '''Percy: (to the viewer) Wait. You don’t think it could be one of the other engines, don’t you? How am I supposed it could’ve been, but I don’t know. It all happened so fast. * Huiso: (to the viewer) You’re doing great. You’re definitely the detective here. Go on. Ask another question. (The viewer says "What happened?".) * Percy: Well, I stopped here, because one of the mail sacks had fallen out and there was some coal soot on the trucks and the next thing I knew...whoosh! Something big and fast went right by me on the main line and that soot got all over Huxley's face. * Thomas: (to the viewer) You’re a Really Useful Detective. Now, let’s see if you can find out anything else. Ask another one. (The viewer says "What did you see?".) * Percy: I wished I’d seen what it is, but just as I looked over, Huxley got a bit of soot in his eyes. All I saw was the color blue. That's it. Something big and blue and scary. * Huiso: '''Oh, shh. There, there. Hmm…I’m starting to think this was another engine. Percy, did you see a number on the side of the engine that scared you? * '''Percy: Oh, now that you’d mention it, I think I did see something on the figure. Yes. It was the Number...4. (sighs) I’ll never look at a Number 4 the same way again. * Thomas: It’s OK, Percy. Now, I think you’d better go and get cleaned up. My friend and I will figure it out from here. * Leja: (voiceover) Thomas is unhappy that his friend had been scared so badly by this mysterious engine. (The scene gets covered in steam and fades to a learning segment. Rosie is chuffing past Silver Hopper Station.) * Bertar: (narrating, voiceover) Rosie is a Really Useful Engine. She likes to work hard whenever she can. But Rosie is not as strong as some of the other engines. Rosie wants to do a good job today. Can you help her choose which job she should do best? (The scene fades to Brendam Docks. Rosie puffs into a big load.) * Bertar: (narrating, voiceover) At the docks, there was a big load to take to the quarry. Is this the best job for Rosie? (Rosie couples up and tries to move it, but she stays where she is every time she spins her wheels.) * Bertar: (narrating, voiceover) No. Rosie is not strong enough to move this heavy load. Rosie will have to look for another job. (Rosie uncouples and leaves the load behind. The scene fades to another big load, this time in another place.) * Bertar: (narrating, voiceover) At the depot, there was a big, heavy load to take to the suspension bridge. Is this the best job for Rosie? (Rosie puffs and couples up to the load and tries to move it, but again, she stays where she is every time she spins her wheels.) * Bertar: (narrating, voiceover) No. Rosie is not strong enough to move this heavy load either. (Rosie uncouples. The scene then fades to another place.) * Bertar: (narrating, voiceover) At the balloon factory, there was another load. It has to go to the school in time for the children's party. But this load isn't heavy. It's balloons. Balloons are light. (Rosie puffs up and couples to the trucks full of balloons. Sure enough, she was on her way.) * Bertar: (narrating, voiceover) It's the perfect job for Rosie. Rosie may not be strong, but she's still really useful. Well done, Rosie! (Rosie whistles.) (The scene fades to the Repair Shed where Edward Adam was having his brakes fixed.) * Flynn: (voiceover, narrating) Later that morning, Edward was at the Chuggington Repair Shed. He was having his brakes fixed. Edward liked the Repair Shed. There was hustle and bustle, sparks and spanners. It was lively and friendly. And there was James as The Flash. Edward liked James. * James: Edward? Tell me, my friend. What were you doing there in the middle of nowhere, pulling 7 loaded flatbeds? Are you crazy? Next time, Huxley tells you to do something silly, do me a favour will you? And your little friends as well. Say no? * Edward: Okay, James. * Flynn: (voiceover, narrating) Edward had almost forgotten about the big movie event. His boiler was bubbling with excitement over Emily playing Wonder Woman. He wanted to tell James but he knew he couldn't. Other engines might hear and then someone might tell Sir Topham Hatt. * Tirek: (coming in) So, there you are Edward. Broken down I see. 7 flatbeds must have just be too heavy for you. Well, at least it proves that Edward is not so very strong after all. * Edward: Good morning, Tirek. Well done. * Flynn: (voiceover, narrating) Tirek was amazed. He wasn't expecting Edward to be cheery. * Tirek: '''Uh, what do you say? * '''Edward: I said "Good morning" and "well done". * Tirek: I... I.... * James: Do you have a job to do, Tirek, or are you just gonna stand here, chatting? You're taking up a lot of track. * Flynn: (voiceover, narrating) Tirek was shocked. * Tirek: '''No one speaks to me like that! * '''Flynn: (voiceover, narrating) Then, Tirek slid away, sneering. * Tirek: (muttering) I can't believe.... * James: He's all silver steam and bossy boiler that one. (Edward chuckles.) * Flynn: (voiceover, narrating) Edward laughed. He liked James. * James: Okay, my friend, you're all fixed. Please stay away from Mr Tirek and Huxley. The Fat Controller needs you on your branch line. * Edward: Thank you, Flash. (A bang is heard and everyone turns to the lavender engine, Rosie. Mallory was practicing her ribbon dance in another area.) * Rosie: Sorry, Flash. * James: (sighs) Oh, Rosie. What are you doing? How many times do I have to tell you? You don't bump Huxley's stolen-object-car, you haul it away. Slowly, slowly. Gently, gently. * Rosie: Yes, Flash. Sorry, James. I was trying, James. Just testing my strength. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel